boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1, Episode 12
This is the 12th episode of the first season of BoBoiBoy, and the 12th episode overall in the series. Plot Part 1 The episode picks up where the previous episode left off, with the newly evolved BoBoiBoy Cyclone about to force his friends to eat Yaya's Biscuits. Before he can, Adu Du and Super Probe arrive and attack him with a barrage of missiles, intent on preventing BoBoiBoy from merging so that he will lose his memories. Ying realises that Adu Du is behind everyone's strange behaviours. Cyclone is revealed to have avoided their initial attack, and issues his own attacks against the robot. He catches them off guard and feeds Adu Du with a handful of Yaya’s Biscuits, forcing them to retreat. Cyclone is about to pursue them with more cookies, but BoBoiBoy Lightning and Earth stop him, asking that they merge now so that they don’t suffer from amnesia again. Instead, Cyclone taunts them for being weak “losers” who only want him for his powers. Furious, Lightning transforms into Thunderstorm and challenges the confident Cyclone to a fight. Earth and Ochobot make futile attempts to stop them, and their battle rages on until Thunderstorm is sent flying through the air and left vulnerable to Cyclone’s attack. Thunderstorm, however, gives a signal to Earth, who traps Cyclone in place long enough to execute Ochobot’s earlier plan: showing Cyclone the finale of the soap opera, ''Knapsack of Roses'', to make him cry and revert to Wind. Ochobot explains afterwards that he knew it would work because Wind evolved when he was overly happy. To reverse the transformation, he realised they had to greatly sadden him. As they celebrate their problems being over, Gopal dances up to them and reminds them that his mood still needs fixing. Meanwhile, in Adu Du’s ship, Adu Du is feeling concerned for Probe under the effects of the Chemical X in Yaya’s Cookies. Probe puts him to bed in the infirmary while he sleeps off the chemical’s influence. Adu Du wakes up later to find Probe tending to him, and harshly brushes him off. He insists that he is fine, only to almost fall over when he tries to stand. He reasons that he can’t rest because he has to focus on another way to defeat BoBoiBoy. Five hours of thinking later, Probe suggests that they request the general of Ata Ta Tiga for backup. Computer and Adu Du dismiss this idea as it would attract every alien on Ata Ta Tiga to Earth in search of cocoa, and ruin Adu Du’s chance of becoming a rich and famous hero to his people by being the first to bring them cocoa energy. Computer then suggests that they contact Bago Go, the illegal weapons dealer, in order to upgrade their powers as BoBoiBoy has done. Part 2 They contact Bago Go and ask that he travels to their ship so he can buy his weapons. As Computer readies the ship’s teleportation hub for Bago Go’s arrival in thirty seconds, Probe warns Adu Du about Bago Go as he has heard rumours that he’s well-known for swindling his clients out of all their money, earning him the title of the “Double-edged two-faced sword”. Once Bago Go arrives, Adu Du is wary of Bago Go’s salesman appearance, but Probe runs up to Bago Go’s weapon’s catalogue and immediately points out random weapons he wants to buy, making Adu Du faint at his hypocrisy. After looking through the catalogue himself, Adu Du notes the expensive prices of the weapons, even after the 3% discount from the year-end sale. He considers buying the Laser Beam X3400 (to hunt “space squirrels”), but passes out when Bago Go tells him that the price is a “cheap” $50,000,000.50, after a total 5% discount. Probe asks Bago Go if they can go lower, and he concedes. At Tok Aba's cafe, Ochobot, Gopal and BoBoiBoy are trying to figure out how to evolve Earth. Lightning and Wind transform as demonstrations, but Earth’s attempts are fruitless. Gopal brings to attention the fact that the other Elements’ evolutions to their second-tier powers both involved them feeling too much of an emotion — anger and happiness, in their cases. He suggests that Earth might need to feel pain (whacking his head with a frying pan, despite Earth’s protests that pain isn’t an emotion), or jealousy (gloating that Thunderstorm and Cyclone are so much cooler than Earth, who has nothing, but this only disheartens Earth). Tok Aba arrives at the cafe and jokingly asks about Gopal’s Bollywood show, but Gopal doesn’t find the joke very funny. He notices that BoBoiBoy has split again, and says that he would be better off packing his bags as he’s going home soon due to the school break ending soon, much to Gopal’s dismay. In the junkyard, Adu Du wakes up to find that Probe has sold their spaceship to Bago Go after realising that they don’t have enough money to buy any of his weapons. It turns out their ship was only worth $20.20, which was enough to buy an Electric Ladle from Bago Go, much to Adu Du’s wrath. Probe, however, isn’t finished, and reveals that since they were the tenth buyer of the ladle, they were gifted the Robot Destroyer Mukalakus for free. Bago Go chose that item as the robot didn’t have a power source and was taking up space in his full storeroom. Adu Du marvels at the robot suit towering over them in the junkyard as ”to be continued...” appears onscreen. Characters * BoBoiBoy ** Earth ** Wind/Cyclone ** Lightning/Thunderstorm * Yaya * Ying * Gopal * Adu Du * Ochobot * Tok Aba * Computer * Probe * Bago Go (debut) Trivia * BoBoiBoy Earth guesses that his evolution is named “Rock” or “Mud”, revealing that the Elements don’t know what their second-tier power is until the moment they unlock it. * First episode where a phone number appeared in the screen. * It's unknown what happened to Adu Du's voice in the second half of this episode in the Disney Channel version. Continuity * Adu Du attempts to exploit BoBoiBoy’s weakness of losing his memory if he’s split for too long like he did in Season 1, Episode 6. * Like Adu Du, Bago Go's eyes are also yellow when he first appeared. Transcript Read the English transcript for this episode here. Errors * When Bago Go said "Price" in 13:22, his mouth is closed. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Brand New Fridays